


Fight Club!Au - Burning Down

by lacyoftime



Series: Fight Club!Au [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 3 vs 1, Fight Club!AU, Fighting, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacyoftime/pseuds/lacyoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he is in the ring nothing else matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Club!Au - Burning Down

A small smirk was creeping onto Barry's lips as he watched the first guy of the night make his way into the ring, the shorter man quickly taking off his shirt, and punching his fists together as he glared right down into his eyes, he had been waiting for this all day. He could see that the taller man before was intimidated by him with just made it feel even better. Barry through his hands to the sides before he launched himself at the man, aiming to punch right at his face, watching it get caught, and swiftly moving out of the way to knock his legs out from under him.

Barry didn't even flinch as he was pulled down with the other, his elbow landing straight into the man on the ground's stomach, his smirk growing a bit at the small cry of pain before he got shoved violently away from him, landing on his back, and smacking his head off of the ground, a sharp whine coming from his lips as he tried to get up to his feet, only to get a sharp, fast punch right across the face, feeling tears welling in his eyes ever so slightly from the sudden pain, Barry quickly moving out of the man's way, and letting out a sharp cough laced his his own blood, his smirk turning into a very serious glare.

Barry spat his blood at the other man before he went for him again, going faster, and rougher then he had before, shoot two sharp punches to the man's center of mass, before swinging roughly up into his jaw watching him stumble back, but the stocky man not getting enough yet. Barry sending a swift kick into his chest, watching him hit the floor hard, Barry's smirk coming back as he watched the man struggling to get back up to his feet. He took a few steps back as he watched the guy he had been fighting tap out to some other guy who was a bit taller, and more built then the first. Barry's smirk grew into a grin as he looked this guy over. He was tough.

But Barry was tougher. Letting this one come to hit to try to hit first, Barry getting low, and out of the way, sending a sharp kick to one of his shins followed up by a punch to his side, trying to get out of the way as an elbow hit Barry on the side of the head, making him let out a low groan of pain, right back to glaring through the pain. He managed to get far enough away to collect himself for a few seconds before he went right back into it, this guy being almost too tall for Barry to get in the face, almost. He sent a sharp kick to his shin again, making the man lean forward from the sudden pain, in that window Barry getting him swiftly across the face, a grin once again on his lips as he watched the man go down like a sack of potatoes.

That one was much easier then the first as he went to tap out to the third, and final one that he hadn't fought yet. He looked a little fight worn, and pretty tough. Barry was hoping he was going to be as tough a fight as he looked. The man gave Barry no warning as he charged at him, Barry trying to back up out of the way, bucking out of the way of a punch, and sending one to the man's chest, it feeling rather solid where he had hit but he didn't even care, he kept moving out of the way to avoid hits, Barry letting out a sudden, and sharp cry of pain as was swiftly punched directly into the ribcage. He tried his best not to crumple from the sudden hit, and keep going. Raising his elbow up quickly in defense, getting him in the face before he tried to move away again, the large man grunting in pain before following after Barry.

The short man got solid on his feet, and managed to grab onto the fist being thrown at him, twisting it sharply before he threw his foot forward getting the man in the inner thigh, watching him stumble back, Barry talking this chance to go after him, through a few punches into the man's face, and chest, despite the pain in his body, Barry working hard to make sure he got that man down, and that he was going to stay down. A wide grin on his lips as the man was resting on his back, looking up at him, his eyes open, and looking pissed off as fuck, it filling the shorter man with pride, and pleasure. Barry quickly made his way over to the ref who held up one of Barry's arms getting a cute giggle from his chest as he looked out at all the people going crazy over him, and his win. He felt so fucking alive in that moment, his eyes sweeping over the crowd.

As his eyes ran over the crowd his eyes getting caught on someone standing in the mass of people. His eyes going wide in fear as he made full eye contact with Arin, his mouth opening ever so slightly before he just booked it off of the place he was on, getting through the entire crowd as he went to make his way back to his car, tearing the bandages off of his fingers as he was getting to his car as fast as he could tears filling his eyes as he felt shame, and embarrassment filling his mind, and body. He slowly stopped when he heard Arin calling out to him, nervously looking back over to him, seeing the concerned, and worried look on his face. A small whimper getting caught in Barry's throat. "Dude... Barry... What the fuck was that...?" Arin looking upset.

**Author's Note:**

> im still trash


End file.
